Requiem por un Alma Partida II - Polvo de Ángel
by Realhunter
Summary: Segundo episodio de la Tetralogía. La liberación es buena para el corazón y el alma... Incluso si esta llega por métodos poco santos...


_**REQUIEM POR UN ALMA PARTIDA**_

_**Parte Dos: Polvo de Ángel**_

Por

RealHunter

_**Disclaimer**_

_BLACK LAGOON™ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas registradas de Rei Hiroe, Ediciones Shōgakukan y Madhouse Studios. Todos los fandoms, sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de sus respectivos dueños. Este relato ha sido realizado por motivos de diversión y esparcimiento y no pretende en modo alguno vulnerar los derechos de los antes citados._

_BLACK LAGOON ™ and all related characters, names and indications are trademarks of Rei Hiroe, Madhouse Studios and Shōgakukan Publishing. All fandoms, characters, names and indications are trademarks of their respective owners. This story has been made for reasons of fun and entertainment and is not intended in any way violate the rights of the aforesaid._

* * *

"…_Revy nunca desclasificó, ni privada ni públicamente, el momento en que los caminos de ella y Rock se entrelazaron. Ese aparente azar tampoco aparece consignado en los diarios… Salvo la enigmática respuesta de Papá… Cuando le consulté, me dijo que un Ángel había tenido su parte en ello…"_

* * *

"_Salir a aguas internacionales es algo muy parecido a volver a nacer. Lejos del paraguas protector del Buda a la entrada del puerto de Roanapur, genera la misma sensación que debe de sentir un Crío cuando deja el calor del vientre materno. De acuerdo, la ciudad podrá ser un infierno y el sitio más cerca de la coladera principal del Diablo... Cada tipo que te encuentras en la calle resulta ser un hijoputa peor que el que te topaste unos metros atrás... Y como el cien por ciento de ellos está armado, pasear sin rumbo puede ser una invitación a que te engorden el culo a balazos por ninguna razón. Pero sin embargo, es terreno conocido, y hasta el Jefe Watsap podría echarte una mano si te vieras en problemas... Bueno, una noche en chirona no mata a nadie... Salvo en Roanapur... Pero en aguas internacionales es distinto... Allí realmente estás solo..._"

-¡Eh... gilipollas, despierta! ¡Deja de hacerte chándal las babas, que Dutch no te ha traído a pasear, capullo!

Las divagaciones acerca de Yukio Washimine y su espantoso fin ni siquiera fueron interrumpidas por el grito perentorio de Revy... Pero la nada suave patada casi termina con Rock en el mar. Sentado en la borda del Lagoon miraba las fosforescencias del agua con gesto perdido. En nada sus ojos relampaguearon hacia la voz que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos...

-¡Mierda, Revy! ¡Ve a que te den por el culo y no me jodas!

No era sano para nadie, ni menos para Rock, Mandar a la Mierda a Revy "Dos manos" sin pasaje ni advertencia de ninguna especie.

-¿Qué? -Revy quedó estupefacta, y sus colmillos de carnicera experimentada comenzaron a estirarse de forma desmesurada- ¡Voy a hacerte un par de hoyos del culo para que te alivies de la mierda que llevas en esa porquería que llamas cabeza!

...Las Cutlass estuvieron a solo centímetros de salir completamente de las fundas...

-...Basta, Dos Manos... Deja en paz al chico... Hoy le necesitamos así que déjale estar... -Dutch Salió de la cabina con gesto de fastidio y una cerveza en la mano- Como le sigas molestando, nos vamos a demorar el doble, así que si te quieres achicharrar en este puto calor...

-Vale, vale... Por eso mismo es que lo apuro... Y con el puto traje de negociante que jamás se saca, más como la mierda me siento... ¡Eh, Rock! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te pongas la camisa hawaiana que te compré?

...Rock terminó de ponerse el casco para subir a bordo del carguero al que se habían arrimado, y mientras caminaba hacia la escala de cuerda, le hizo hacia atrás el gesto del dedo medio levantado a una sorprendida Revy, que sintió perceptiblemente como se le salía la presión arterial por las orejas...

-¡Grrr! ¡Y luego se queja que lo encabrono! ¡Eres un gilipollas desagradecido!

-Vale, vale, Chica... Déjale pasar... Después de todo -Dutch tenía la risa atascada entre los labios, pero más valía no tentar a la suerte- estamos trabajando... Y tú, hermana, deberías acompañarle...

Las crenchas rubias asomaban desordenadas bajo la cofia del riguroso hábito negro, pero Eda se mantenía digna e imperturbable saliendo por la escotilla vertical a popa del Lagoon. La pistolera diestra y las gafas de sol tintadas de violeta hacían inusual contraste con su parafernalia monjil... El crucifijo dorado reposaba casi sin movimiento entre las montañas de sus turgentes pechos, que ni siquiera el hábito podía dejar de evidenciar... Ni menos la florida lengua de su dueña...

-Vale, Vale, todo sea por nuestra misión humanitaria... Y tú, Dos Manos, deja de comportarte como niñata... Tanta discusión te va a escocer la lengua... ¿Por qué no solo le bajas los pantalones al capullo ese y te lo follas de una puta vez?

-¡Tú Cállate, Puta monja!

-...Yo, solo decía -Eda pasó sin mirar por el costado de la peligrosa chica, descartando fatuamente con la mano la temperatura de su ira- Ahora, si él quiere... La confesión es buena para el alma... Ya la Tercera carta de Lucas, capítulo 8, versículos 24 al 31 decía "_No despreciéis la verga del buen samaritano, que una nunca sabe cuándo es el tiempo para un buen revolcón..._"

...Las cutlass ya no soportaron el calor de las pistoleras...

-Enfunda, Revy... -La voz de Dutch se volvió oscura y dura- Te he dicho que enfundes... Estamos trabajando, céntrate y déjate de gilipolleces...

-...Tsk... -Revy enfundó las Beretta 92 con un gesto entre murria y hastío, y se recargó cansadamente en el blindaje de cabina del Lagoon, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia popa, donde Rock y Eda estaban a punto de subir al carguero- Hoy todos se la toman conmigo... Y el idiota de Rock, Muy Bien, Gracias...

Dutch solo sonrió malévolamente. Era evidente que el par, que ya hacía algo más de un año que se conocía, se tenía mucho más que ganas "S_i Revy no fuera tan hija de puta, y Rock fuera menos capullo, estos dos hace rato que estarían juntos. Tal vez las cosas se den así por mejor. Nada es perfecto en este mundo.._."

-¿No te han enseñado que las damas van primero, Romeo?

-Esteee... sí... A...Adelante, Hermana...

Con una sonrisa afilándole los labios, Eda comenzó a trepar con habilidad pasmosa para una "Monja", sin embarazo alguno por los hábitos... Rock, más abajo, y tratando de controlar el mareo que siempre le producía esta maniobra, no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba...

-¿Te ha gustado la vista, Capullito?

-...Yo...Estee...

-Vamos... Este hábito no se hizo para el calor... Y mi pobre necesita tomar aire fresco. Así y todo ya está tan sudada que podría entrarme el expreso de hokkaido y no me daría ni cuenta...

Rock, todavía colgado de la escala, tenía la sensación de estarse ahogando en su propia sangre: La visión del rosado y expuesto coño de la "Hermana Eda", coronado por un breve y recortado mechón rubio casi lo deja catatónico. Más de un año de cero mujeres y sí mucho alcohol... dejando de lado que sus aventuras le habían proporcionado adrenalina en proporciones poco seguras para su salud, no dejándole un segundo de paz o quietud siquiera para avenirse al alivio solitario del placer manual... Aturdido, iba a seguir trepando, y en un gesto automático trato de levantar nuevamente el rostro... y una voz demasiado conocida lo congeló...

-...Como le vuelvas a ver el coño a la puta esa, te parto la jeta a balazos...

Dutch ya no pudo evitar reírse, Pero lo importante ahora era el trabajo: No dejaba de sorprenderle que, dadas las tensas relaciones del Hotel Moscú con la "Iglesia de la Violencia", hubiesen decidido cooperar esta vez "_La pasta gansa siempre me huele a quemado... Pero los billetes no tienen alma y siempre vienen bien..._" Salir de Roanapur a cargar varias cajas en un viejo muelle de pescadores cerca de Haiphong, en Vietnam, bajo las mismas narices de los guardacostas, narices que, dicho sea de paso, habían sido enormemente alegradas por los gordos sobornos que tanto Balalaika como las hermanas habían soltado con prodigalidad sorprendente para completar el cuadro, que de hecho dejaba de ser mero contrabando para convertirse en una suerte de carguero de placer. Remató su pensamiento encogiéndose de hombros casi imperceptiblemente, para luego ajustarse el auricular en su oreja... Tanto Eda como Rock ya habían llegado a cubierta, este último, más muerto que vivo tanto por la visión de Eda, como la amenaza de Revy...

-...Rock...

-¿Sí, Dutch?

-Una cosa más: La Hermana y tú tienen que asegurarse que la carga quede completa dentro de la bodega, pero no entren, repito, no entren sin ponerse las máscaras ¿Entendido?

-Entendido

A Dutch no le pasaba desapercibido que la carga era de importancia. Siempre precavido, había investigado sin hacer ruido acerca del contenido de su transporte, y luego aceptado personalmente el encargo de la mafia rusa. Ahora sabía que había laboratorios clandestinos por todo el norte de Vietnam elaborando sin control ni escrúpulo alguno toda clase de drogas que los países desarrollados soltaban a altos precios y con cuentagotas para el alivio de los males de sus adinerados pacientes, que pagaban gruesas y casi inmorales sumas de dinero para conservar la vida y la salud. Este era uno de esos encargos. Solicitado directamente por la Organisatya* al Hotel Moscú, este finalmente se había valido de las viejas rutas clandestinas de la Iglesia para alcanzar el objetivo y poder transportar la carga finalmente hasta Rangún, desde donde sería internado hacia Rusia por su extensa frontera sur. "_Los Capitostes de Moscú están soltando pasta por todo lo alto para que este polvo de ángel les llegue sin contratiempo... Drogas duras no son... Pero basta conocer sus efectos para saber porqué los jerifaltes las piden a gritos con tanta decisión..._"

-¡CUIDADOOO, EH, AHI ABAJO, CUIDADOOOO...!

El siniestro crujido de las líneas de acero de la pluma del carguero se transformó en una sinfonía de muerte, como alambres de piano cortándose entre aullidos. Eso no le supo nada bien a Dutch y lo puso tan furioso como alerta...

-¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Rock, Eda, salgan de ahí que la carga se les viene encima!

No alcanzó siquiera a recibir respuesta: la carga se desplomó hacia el fondo de la bodega con un crujido ominoso. Aún no se apagaba el estruendo, y hasta Benny Boy ya iba tras Dutch y Revy subiendo por las escalas.

ooo

"_No entiendo cómo es que Revy no se ha acostado todavía con el japonesito... No está nada mal. Pero ¡Ay! esta tía pistolera con aires de marimacho, con suerte y solo se toca el coño para lavárselo...Así vas mal, Revy querida... Si no te activas pronto y te vuelves algo femenina, perderás a Rock y su verga sin ninguna ayuda... Bueno... Tal vez un empujoncito de mi parte no me vendría nada de mal..._" Eda no perdía detalle del cargamento: Se le había dicho claramente que no podía cagarla bajo ningún punto. "_Mete la pata, querida oveja mía descarriada, y te cortaré esas tetas de actriz porno y te las meteré por el culo... Lo que quede, te lo arrancará más tarde Miss Balalaika ¿Me sigues, Hija Mía...?_" No podía dejar de admitir que tanto el "Talento Político" como el largo del cañón de la dorada Desert Eagle de la Hermana Yolanda, la Madre Superiora y jefa del cartel, era insuperable respecto del suyo. "_Cuando se me acaban los argumentos, siempre me queda la pistola... Al menos. No soy como Revy, que no razona nada y empieza a largarte plomo sin siquiera preguntar._.." Rock, imprudentemente, esperaba la carga casi debajo de ella, pese a las voces de los operadores, que en un idioma incomprensible tanto para ella como para él, le pedían que se apartara. Perdida en pensamientos nada acordes con el hábito que vestía, apenas si se dio cuenta del canto del cable de acero al cortarse... y quedaba una buena distancia que recorrer hasta que las cajas alcanzasen el fondo de la estiba...

-¡Mierda, Rock, sal de ahí!

El grito desesperado apenas si logró salir de la boca de Eda... ahogado por la máscara respiratoria se convirtió en una jerigonza que por fin logró llamar su atención... Solo entonces reaccionó mirando hacia arriba... Y no pudo hacer nada sino congelarse, con el rostro contraído ante la inminencia de su propia muerte... "_Gran gilipollas... Si te mueres, Revy me coserá a balazos... y si la carga se pierde, la Madre Superiora Y Balalaika me harán cagar sangre y plomo por la eternidad_..." Hecha una ráfaga de puro instinto, Eda se lanzó a la carrera en el momento mismo que el acero se cortó por completo... solo concentrada en el cuello de la camisa de Rock, sin pensar en nada más, se lanzó en un salto desesperado tomándolo y tirándolo hacia atrás con una fuerza que la hizo quejarse hasta perder el aliento... El estruendo de la carga estrellándose contra el metálico piso de la estiba resonó pavorosamente en sus paredes, y daba la impresión que no se callaría jamás. Luego del salvaje tirón, Eda aterrizó con perfecta sincronía un par de metros más allá... Rock, en tanto, había quedado desarticulado y aturdido más atrás... Con sus pies a algo menos de un metro de la zona de impacto...

"_Mierda... Me siento como si me hubiese cagado un elefante... Y la porquería de máscara me está ahogando..._" Rock, todavía medio aturdido, y con el cuello adolorido a más no poder, comenzó a hiperventilarse en cuanto se incorporó un poco. Ayudándose con los brazos, pudo ver en toda su extensión lo cerca que había estado de morir. Las cajas ordenadas en la paleta de carga que sostenía la grúa, no habían sufrido grandes daños, pero una de las de más abajo había cuarteado uno de sus tablones, que se pandeaba cada vez más entre crujidos nada corrientes... Rock, desesperado por un poco de aire fresco que la mascarilla no le estaba aportando, se la quitó de un certero tirón... Y entonces sucedieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo...

-¡JODER, ROCK, PONTE LA PUTA MASCARA OTRA VEZ!

El grito ronco y enojado de Eda coincidió fatalmente con la rotura de la tabla de aquella caja aplastada... y una suerte de engendro de otro mundo, blanco, brillante y viscoso, comenzó a extenderse a través de aquella grieta. Rock pestañeó un par de veces, como para aclararse la vista y convencerse que no era un delirio lo que sus ojos le mostraban... hasta que aquel engendro se rompió finalmente producto de la presión interior... Y una nube de blanco traslúcido le dio de lleno en el rostro y todo el cuerpo, envolviéndolo en una suerte de bruma celestial... Ya era demasiado tarde para Rock cuando la máscara volvió a su lugar correcto en su nariz y boca... Eda, en tanto, sintió como la oportunidad se removía inquieta entre su mente y su entrepierna "_Rock no sabe qué es en verdad esa nube de polvo... Dejaremos por tanto que Revy lo descubra por observación directa_..." Decidida, entre las carreras de la tripulación del barco, y los gritos cada vez más cercanos de Dutch... se quitó la máscara por un instante y aspiró casi con delectación esa nube celestial que tardaba mucho más que simple polvo en reaccionar a la gravedad...

ooo

En cuanto Dutch se asomó a la ancha boca metálica de la bodega del barco, y vio la carga, respiró aliviado... y con ganas de matar al pequeño tripulante que les ofrecía jeringuillas hipodérmicas ya pre cargadas hablando muy rápidamente... Para cuando vio levantarse a Rock y Eda desde el piso, aparentemente en buenas condiciones, y vio la nube celestial que los rodeaba, y a los estibadores de la bodega cerrando meticulosamente la caja que aparentemente se había dañado con la caída, comprendió finalmente de que iba todo aquello.

Dando un nada suave manotazo sobre las manos del pequeño tripulante, le quitó casi de un animal zarpazo las hipodérmicas...

-¡Eh, vosotros Gilipollas! ¡Ya hemos hecho lo nuestro! ¡Salid de ese agujero, que si os tardáis, nos vamos sin ustedes!

"_Esto se va a poner jodidamente bueno_..." Sonriendo mefistofélicamente, Dutch se guardó las agujas en el bolsillo exterior de su cazadora...

ooo

Se había lavado la cara lo menos cuatro veces... Y todavía sentía en las manos el contacto con aquel menjunje que lo había bañado de pies a cabeza, ahora oleoso en sus manos producto del agua. Pero todavía seguía sintiéndose mal... Dado que el Lagoon era una nave dedicada casi únicamente al contrabando, los antiguos camarotes de ese bote habían sido borrados casi en su totalidad para convertirlos en espacio de carga. _"Joder... Tal vez si me acuesto un rato en la bodega me sentiré mejor... Hace rato que me quité la puta máscara y todavía siento que me falta el aire.._." Podría haber salido a cubierta, pero eso también lo había pensado "_Es preferible aquí abajo... Con tanta agua a mi alrededor, así como me siento, y me pondré verde como el pasto y voltearé las entrañas por el revés todo el camino de vuelta a Roanapur.._." Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la escotilla de la zona de carga del Lagoon, comprendió que tal vez sus cálculos habían estado mal. Espantosa y jodidamente mal...

-...Te estaba esperando, Romeo... cierra esa escotilla y ven acá...

-¿Her... mana Eda?

-Cielito... como puedes ver, de hermana no me queda nada encima... Vamos... Cierra la escotilla...

Un vigor dulce y picante invadió todos los sentidos de Rock. La visión de Eda, despojada de absolutamente todo excepto la graciosa cofia monjil y sus gafas de sol, mostrando la cremosa turgencia de sus senos, las firmes y anchas curvas de sus caderas, el plano vientre y la deliciosa rotundidad de sus nalgas, al par del desafiante mechón rubio que le daba realce a su feminidad, en el marco de las firmes y torneadas piernas que la hacían levantarse del piso con graciosa estatura, acariciaban sus sentidos como un terciopelo inacabable, que misteriosamente estaba normalizando su respiración... Sin saber bien como, pero su mano izquierda, como queriendo no dejarle saber a la derecha de la profundidad de sus intenciones, ya había cerrado la escotilla. Sintiéndose incómodo, espantosamente incómodo de la cintura para abajo, Rock recién tuvo la voluntad de mirar otra cosa que no fuera el desnudo e incitador cuerpo de Eda... Y ahí estaba. Luchando a brazo partido por desasirse del ahora molesto abrazo de la ropa interior y sus pantalones, su olvidado "Hermano Menor" pugnaba por salir a ver lo que el hermano mayor estaba disfrutando tan anchamente con su vista, levantando su pantalón de vestir de forma vergonzante y escandalosa...

-...Guarro... Ya estás empalmado... -Eda se reía calenturientamente, con los ojos brillándole de malicia erótica tras las gafas- Venga, acércate, déjame que te ayude con eso antes que te estalle...

-Pero, Pero...¡Eda! -Rock se estremeció en cuanto Eda se puso frente a él luego de cuatro miserables pasos, pero pasos dados con tan grande intencionalidad carnal, mientras los ojos de la "Hermana" brillaban con hambriento fulgor, como una leona a punto de atrapar a su presa, que en cuanto sintió el primero de los dedos de la chica posarse sobre la hinchada tela del pantalón, creyó perder el sentido- ¡No!

-...Ni tú ni yo podemos decir que no ahora, Romeo... -la mano de Eda ya trabajaba en la tela sobre aquella verga que, para su asombro, destilaba mucha más potencia de la que suponía podía venir de un oriental- ...Lo que hemos aspirado en la bodega es un afrodisíaco al que en Europa le llaman "Polvo de Angel", en estado concentrado... Allá se inyectan esa cosa disuelta en litros de agua destilada para que los viejos camaradas puedan levantar el soldado con las putas de Moscú... Tal como estamos nosotros, con la cantidad que nos hemos liado... Créeme, Romeo... Si no follamos ahora mismo hasta matarnos a polvos... El síncope que vamos a coger sí nos va a matar...

"_¡Grandísima mierda! ¡Mi cuerpo se muere por follarse a Eda! ¡Pero yo no quiero!_" Rock se debatía entre el deseo que lentamente lo consumía, y la vergüenza de tener que hacerlo con quien no quería "._..Y podría haber sido Revy la que me hubiera acompañado.._." ¿El porqué formular un deseo de este tipo en una situación semejante? dominado por la porquería que había aspirado en forma indiscriminada... Ni siquiera lo sabía en ese minuto. La lucha mental de Rock cada vez estaba más disociada de la alocada respuesta de su cuerpo a aquella pesadilla narcótica que estaba viviendo... Solo cuando una cálida humedad y el ruido consiguiente de besos, lametones y chupones lo trajo de vuelta a esa alucinación permanente en la que se había metido, comprendió que Eda no había perdido el tiempo... Y que ya estaba perdido...

-Mmmmhhh, Mmmh, Ahh... Joder, Tìo, la tienes más buena que el pan...

Eda estaba lamiendo su virilidad con verdadera devoción... Tragaba, besaba y lamía como si no fuera como mujer a experimentar algo parecido por el resto de su vida... Rock, ya entregado a las sensaciones que aquella droga estaba provocando en su cuerpo, perdió definitivamente la voluntad de luchar... Y en aquel mismo instante, soltados al fin los frenos de su corporalidad más básica... Su verga dio un bote involuntario, creciendo y poniéndose dura al punto de doler... Eda, en tanto, no había dejado de trabajar en su feminidad... que ya hecha charco producto de su urgente toqueteo mientras le proporcionaba placer oral a Rock, se encontró también en el punto de no retorno...

-Ahhhh, ya no aguanto más -Poniéndose de pie, Eda caminó los breves pasos que la separaban del costado del bote... Poniendo firmemente sus manos sobre él, curvó la espalda haciendo que sus nalgas se levantaran, abriendo las piernas a continuación para dejarle el camino libre hasta el fondo de su ser...

-...Mierda... Dale, Rock, no pierdas tiempo, Tío... Siento que el corazón se me sale por la boca... Si no me follas ahora voy a reventar...

...La única respuesta a sus pedidos fue sentir como, entre un grito ahogado del muchacho, su virilidad se abría paso sin pedir permiso ni gentileza alguna hasta el fondo de su intimidad...

-...Joderrrrrrr, Romeo, que me matas, no te quedes quieto, muévete, muévete...

Rock no quería, a su mente no le apetecía... Pero ni cuenta se dio y ya sus caderas botaban entre ruidos húmedos contra las nalgas de Eda, que entregada al máximo que su cuerpo podía darle, propulsado además por aquella droga infernal, comenzaba a darse gusto por la boca con verdadero éxtasis... Y Rock, que prolongaba aquella penetración sosteniendo a Eda Firmemente por las caderas, solo podía oírla, y darse cuenta que con sus percepciones alteradas, el sucio vocabulario, como jamás lo había experimentado, lo estaba poniendo caliente como un padrillo en época de monta...

-Eso, eso, hijo de puta, Destrózame el coño, Rock, es tuyo, tuyo cuando quieras, dale... No pares, joder... ¿Verdad que es una ricura? Es el coño de tu Eda, pártelo, fóllatelo, lámelo, hazle lo que quieras, es tuyo para lo que quieras, Romeo... haz que me salga por la garganta, atraviésame con esa verga que tienes, Tio... joder, que esto es el paraíso... No me la saques nunca más cielito, quiero que me folles hasta que muera...

-...Eso, guarra... Muévete, muévete, mueve ese coño que aquí tienes de sobra, puta mía... -Con los ojos cerrados, Rock comenzaba a acelerar el movimiento de su verga dentro de Eda, que gemía y suspiraba de gusto como si le estuvieran haciendo daño...- ¿Verdad que te gusta, Eh? ¿No es así? ¿Eh, Hermana? Di cuanto te gusta ...

-Joder, Romeo, ¡Amo tu verga! ¡Me encanta! ¡Soy tu puta hambrienta de verga!

Aquello fue el no va más para los sentidos alterados de Rock... soltando una mano de las caderas de la rubia, comenzó a darle palmadas en la nalga izquierda...

-Esta es por guarra... Esta es por puta... Esta es por caliente y hambrienta de verga...

Eda sintió que iba a enloquecer... Con su corazón desbocado latiendo como un sordo tambor por todo su cuerpo, escaló a un nivel que jamás soñó iba a alcanzar... Y menos todavía con Rock...

-…He sido mala, Romeo… Castígame con tu verga ahí donde solo entrarás tú, cielito…

-¡Qué quieres, Puta! ¡Dime qué quieres y te lo haré con los ojos cerrados!

-¡Házmelo por culo, Joder, Romeo, que te lo estoy regalando! ¡Empújame la verga de una vez que el culo es tuyo…!

Rock ni siquiera estaba pensando en los límites que consciente nunca había estado dispuesto a rebasar. Demasiado frescos en su memoria seguían los recuerdos de su vida corporativa en Japón. Más de una vez debió representar comedias para sus jefes delante de sus muy honorables y respetadas esposas, mientras los primeros se entregaban a placeres sin cuento, ya ni siquiera con geishas, sino con caras putas europeas y latinoamericanas con mucho y más natural trasero, coño y tetas que el común de las japonesas. Por ser un lugar no solo vergonzoso sino privado del cuerpo en la cultura del Doble Estándar de su país, A Rock le impresionaba ver en esas fiestas cachondas el delirio que sentían sus jefes por encular a aquellas ojos redondos, que, fuera por auténtico placer, o por deber profesional, ronroneaban de gusto mientras les hacían el culo sin vergüenza ni delicadeza de ninguna especie. Y ahora Eda le ofrecía lo mismo, pero en un delirio alterado en que ambos ya eran solo máquinas de follar con ese único y solo objetivo en aquel momento y lugar… Con su mente ya cerrada a pensamientos más profundos que follar hasta perder el aliento, Rock se retiró de Eda entre chasquidos húmedos… Y se dijo a sí mismo que si con eso lograba purgar la mierda que lo tenía como un conejo en celo… pues que bienvenido fuera… Sin preparación de ninguna especie, deslizó su lubricado miembro con inaudita facilidad por el orificio trasero de la sorprendida Eda…

-¡Oh, mierda, mierda, Romeo! ¡Sentirla por el culo es mejor que todo el puto alcohol del mundo!

ooo

-…Jefe… -Benny ni siquiera tuvo los cojones de ir personalmente a enterar a Dutch y prefirió la radio pese a la cercanía con la cabina- …Algo está pasando en la bodega de carga…

-…Algo como qué…

-…Algo… Como…Esteee –Benny ni siquiera se atrevía a decir algo como eso por la radio- …Mejor ven…

Dutch no alcanzó siquiera curvar la sonrisa… Revy entraba justo a la cabina…

-…Revy… -Dutch cambió repentinamente de idea- … No sé que mierda le pasa a Benny Boy… Dice que oye ruidos en la bodega de carga…

Dutch comenzó a sonreír en su mente: Era demasiado riesgo poner el gesto en su boca, más todavía cuando comenzó a notar el rápido cambio en las facciones de la chica… Que al igual que él desde hace casi media hora, sacó la cuenta del tiempo que tanto Eda como Rock llevaban perdidos de la vista de todos luego de alejarse del carguero rumbo a Roanapur. Con el rostro desencajado de furia, se dio una majestuosa media vuelta, y a grandes y ruidosas zancadas se dirigió a la bodega de carga…

-…Ya verás, puta con cofia… Cuando termine contigo no vas a poderte follar ni un fósforo, zorra de mierda…

-Jefe, Jefe… -El tono afligido y medroso de Benny en el intercom ahora sí hizo sonreír a Dutch- Revy acaba de pasar por aquí, va a meterse a la bodega de carga… Y viene con la mierda hirviente y saliéndole por las orejas… Ven, por favor… Esto huele a pólvora quemada como que hay un Dios en el Cielo…

-Tú tranquilo, Benny Boy… -Dutch acalló las protestas Benny- Solo avísame cuando se apaguen todos los ruidos… Pero al segundo, al segundo… Esta mierda está la mar de entretenida, pero hay que frenarla en su tiempo o tendremos funeral triple…

-No te entiendo…-El tono de Benny indicaba a todas luces que la situación lo cabreaba- Esas dos locas se van a matar a tiros en esa bodega, y hasta Rock puede tocar su ración de plomo en un espacio tan estrecho…

-No lo creo… -Dutch se rió bajo y modulado- Recuerda la nube blanca que vimos en la bodega del carguero con esos dos debajo de ella… Es un afrodisiaco de mierda que en sobredosis puede hacer que te folles una cerradura a falta de otra cosa… Eda y Rock quedaron impregnados de esa porquería… Se han encerrado a follar para que el síncope que provoca la sobredosis no los mate… Yo no entraría a esa bodega… Debe estar saturada de ese polvo infernal…

-…Entonces, cuando Revy entre… Va… A…

-…Si no se muere primero, Benny, Rock va a vivir la mejor fiesta de su vida…

Ooo

Los murmullos fueron creciendo y volviéndose inteligibles a medida que Revy, hecha la encarnación misma de la furia, se iba acercando a la escotilla que separaba la zona de mando de la de carga. A pesar de ello, se sentía extraña: Rock no era más que un gilipollas que, aparte de negociar bien y con ventaja para la compañía, Desde hacía algo más de un año que le estaba reduciendo su tajada en el reparto de beneficios… Razón suficiente para odiarlo, y hasta para examinar seriamente la posibilidad de cargárselo para solucionar su perpetuo problema de flujo de caja… Pero extrañamente para ella, no lo sentía así… En su fuero interno lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace un buen tiempo… Y su mente, porfiada, insistía una y otra vez en negarlo en todos los tonos y formas posibles. Además, Y Revy lo tenía claro de una manera que la horrorizaba, no era por él en sí… Era por ella… Nunca se sintió una mujer candidata a tener una vida normal, una relación formal… Un amor especial… Y tener que admitirse el hecho que Rock, sin hacer nada más espectacular o importante que ser él mismo, e intentar mostrarle un modo más normal de vivir la vida, la había conquistado sin apelación, defensa o subterfugio posible… Esa era la razón del porqué perdía tan seguido al póker con Eda… Ella, ya conociendo la respuesta que insistía en negarse, se dedicaba sistemáticamente a encabronarla durante las partidas, haciendo que algo tan mierda como los celos, hicieran aparición en su escueto y ordenado paisaje mental, nublándole la razón, la mano, y la partida en su conjunto, dejándola con los bolsillos vacíos, la borrachera en carne viva… Y el deseo desatado por el alcohol de que Rock entibiara su corazón y su cama en una noche tan triste… Con la mano en la palanca de apertura de la escotilla, Revy sacudió la cabeza, espantada por el soliloquio de su mente, que ya sin freno, le había puesto su panorama en claro en tan pocos segundos…. Nada, sin embargo, la había preparado para la imagen que le rebotó en los ojos en cuanto la levantó y se cargó en la escotilla, abriéndola en un solo empujón…

-¡Oh mierda, Romeo… Eres un Dios! ¡Puedes pedirme el culo hasta delante del presidente de los States en el Salón Oval, y te juro que lo mando a la mierda, me subo al escritorio y te lo entrego encantada…!

-¿QUÉ MIERDA CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? ¡ROCK! ¡MIERDA DESAGRADECIDA, SALTE DEL CULO DE ESTA GOLFA QUE ME LA VOY A CARGAR AHORA MISMO!

La imagen por sí sola disparó la temperatura de sus celos al nivel de un volcán en erupción de potencia arrasadora: Rock, con gesto de delirio, enculaba a Eda como si le fuera la vida en ello… Y Eda, con la cara casi desfigurada del placer, la miraba con gesto satisfecho, sabiendo que por fin había logrado cumplir la amenaza que siempre le hacía a Revy y quedaba flotando en el aire como un hado maligno cada vez que jugaban al póker… Sin embargo, en segundos todo cambio para ella. Dio dos pasos decididos dentro de la bodega de carga… Y al hacerlo, los fuertes pisotones levantaron una nube de blanquecino polvo de la ropa de Rock y Eda, que se habían quedado lado a lado casi al pie de la escotilla. "_Esta mierda de droga los tiene así… Pero quizás qué coño es… No había visto nunca…Algo…Parecido_…" Todavía con las pistolas apuntadas hacia ellos, Se decidió… Inhaló tanto como se lo permitieron sus pulmones… y casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir cómo se le agitaba la respiración, cómo un calor que no sabía de dónde había venido comenzaba a enloquecer la sangre en sus arterias… Y como su ropa interior, al principio tímidamente, pero ahora en forma fuerte y decidida, comenzaba a mojarse con el urgente pedido de su feminidad. Sin quitar la vista de Rock y Eda, las pistolas comenzaron tímidamente a oscilar… Ya no sentía rabia. Sentía envidia… Con las Berettas ahora derechamente temblando en sus manos, tal como había entrado a la zona de carga, se le ocurrió hacer algo impensado en ella… Miró a Rock a los ojos… Y el muchacho hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa circunstancia: Le devolvió la mirada. Revy, inexperta e ignorante en temas como el valor de los gestos sin palabras, entendió demasiado bien el grito desesperado de aquellos ojos que comenzaban a hacerle perder el sentido "_No la quiero a ella… Quiero que seas tú… Quiero que seas tú…_" Ya no tenía defensa, excusa o motivo para negarse a algo que, si bien no sabía a ciencia cierta de donde le venía, ahora ardía en deseos de hacer "_Lista o no, Rock, pedazo de mierda caliente, ahí voy_…" Decidida, enfundó las pistolas, cerró la escotilla, y en dos zancadas, estuvo al lado de Eda…

-Full House, Querida… Buenas noches…

El furibundo puñetazo impactó con precisión aterradora el pómulo, el ojo y el arco superciliar izquierdo de Eda, que se derrumbó al instante como un roto saco de trigo… Rock, helado hasta los huesos por lo que acaba de presenciar, quedo desnudo y estático delante de la chica… De inmediato pensó que la muerte había venido por él sin apelación posible… Y así y todo, pese a haber salido entre ruidos húmedos del culo de la rubia, su pene se mantenía tieso y enhiesto como un soldado que no se rinde no importando la mierda que se le viene encima….

-…Re…Revy… Yyooo… Esteee….

-Silencio, Gilipollas… -Revy se acercó invitadoramente a él, y le tocó cariñosamente la nariz… y luego, fuera de toda pauta de conducta por él vista y vivida con ella, se empinó un poco y le dio un suave toquecito con los labios en su boca- …Este es nuestro momento… Solo vivámoslo ¿Sí?

Revy no conocía nada de artimañas femeninas…Pero sí sabía bastante de Póker. Y la lección número uno era que no había que mostrar los triunfos en la cara hasta poner la mano sobre la mesa y llevarse el pote… Retrocediendo un par de pasos, le dio la espalda al paralogizado y todavía muy empalmado muchacho… Y despaciosamente sacó sus pies de las botas de combate…. Luego desató el deshilachado cinturón N.A. que a veces usaba para sostener sus jeans cortados a tijeretazos inmisericordes… luego los bajó, y con un poco de estorbo por las pistoleras, se quitó la camiseta… Todavía sin voltearse, se quitó con un rápido movimiento las bragas, y luego el sostén… Cuando se sintió satisfecha, se volteo hacia Rock, que impactado positivamente, vio por vez primera el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer contra la que había estado librando una batalla perdida de antemano por no liberar sus sentimientos. El cuerpo de Revy, pese al maltrato que le había dado, era salvajemente hermoso, y llenaba a Rock, pero no del dulzor picante que le despertaba físicamente con Eda… Sino de una calidez dulce y placida que mareaba sus sentidos… Pese al Extendido tatuaje tribal que se tragaba buena parte de su hombro y antebrazo derechos, eran todavía visibles marcas de balazos mal extraídos y peor cicatrizados… Cerca de sus costillas del lado derecho se veía el trazo desordenado de una marca de cuchillada… e incluso el nacimiento de los muslos mostraba algunos feos puntos que Rock supuso correctamente eran las cicatrices de quemadas de cigarrillo… Y mas abajo la fina cicatriz cerca de la rodilla, aquella que le dejara de recuerdo aquel espadachín japonés que casi la había matado por su causa… Todas marcas que, pese a su estado de enajenación narcótica, le dijeron al instante lo gris, sangriento y violento que había sido el tránsito de esa mujer desde la niñez a la adultez plena… Lo que justificaba y hacia tolerable su horrendo comportamiento en general. Ahora, era distinto… Tan distinto que ni siquiera chistó cuando Revy lo agarró suavemente de la verga, y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo de la bodega, remolcándolo amablemente…

-Estee… Revy… Yoo…

-Shhht, tranquilo… -Revy le sonrió de manera inexplicable… Siendo que Rock solo la conocía riendo a carcajadas nada discretas de borracha, o bien por una broma gruesa y fuera de lugar… O seria y agrietada como un contable en un mal día- Vamos al lavabo del cuarto de maquinas… Esto que tengo aquí me interesa, y mucho… Pero no vamos a estar juntos sin antes quitarle la apestosa mierda del culo de la monja esa… Vamos, ven…

En ese punto, Rock sencillamente se rindió… Y esta vez, de verdad, y tan completamente que Revy podría haberlo zurcido a balazos, y él sonriendo solo le habría dado la bendición… "_Me dijo estar juntos…. Eso solo significa que… No… Revy no quiere follar conmigo… Quiere que hagamos…. Esta mierda es alucinante… ¡Quiere que hagamos el amor!_" Revy abrió la pequeña puerta de corredera de aquel reducido aseo, y metiendo a Rock dentro, dio el agua desde la llave del minúsculo lavabo, y con amoroso cuidado comenzó a lavarle la verga… La sensación mas placentera que Rock hubiera experimentado en su vida comenzó entonces a llenar todo el abanico de sus sentidos… Se había entregado por completo a ella, y Revy, complacida y extrañamente enternecida con el gesto, ya no pudo aguantarse mas… poniéndose de pie nuevamente, remolcó al muchacho de vuelta a la bodega, ya allí, se tendió de espaldas sin transición de ninguna especie, y mirándolo sin quitarle los ojos, extendió sus brazos hacia él…

-Ven… Vamos, no pierdas tiempo… -Revy le sonrió pícaramente al tiempo que abría sin embarazo alguno las piernas- Te necesito vivo, cariño… Vamos… Hoy soy toda para ti…

Rock, con un brillo en los ojos que electrizó a Revy, se arrodilló… y en cuanto extendió los brazos y finalmente puso su cuerpo en contacto con la potente tibieza del de ella, creyó perder la razón… Finalmente había comprendido que aquel Polvo del Infierno tenía más de un uso o efecto según la persona… En el caso de Revy, no solo la había calentado… También había liberado de un golpe todo lo que su corazón cicatrizado, encadenado y cerrado a cal y canto por los desastres de su vida, había escondido para no mostrárselo a él…. Mientras sus caderas se buscaban con frenesí, buscando la mejor posición para fundirse, ya no pudo contenerse… Y acercando sus labios, trató de besarla. La dentellada que recibió en respuesta lo hizo retroceder… Ante el gesto de reprobación de Revy, Rock solo sonrió…

-Siente, Revy… Siente… No solo reacciones….

-Pero….

-Shhht… -Rock la hizo callar tan tiernamente que Revy, por vez primera en su vida, se sintió tiritar ante la calidez del gesto- …Ahora es mi turno… Solo siente….

Revy creyó que iba a enloquecer… "_Esta es la mejor jodida mierda que he experimentado en toda mi puta vida_… " El suave toque de los labios de Rock, besándola exploratoriamente una y otra vez, sin siquiera abrirle los labios, comenzó a encenderla de verdad, mucho más allá que el simple efecto de una droga… No a encenderla como una hembra en celo que solo busca que su macho la penetre y ya… No le era ajeno el sexo luego que descubrió sus bondades, pese al historial de asco, golpes y desastre que registraba su negra vida de las veces que la habían violado, pero aquello solo habían sido calenturas violentas y pasajeras; abrazos brutales, penetraciones rudas… casi como una sórdida paja, sin destino posible más que la urgencia mutua por llegar al orgasmo y saciar una necesidad tan básica de manera fría y funcional. Ahora era distinto… Tan distinto que Rock sintió que el corazón casi le estallaba en el pecho cuando la sintió abrir los labios, y responder a sus besos… y más todavía cuando comenzó a sentir en ellos el tímido intento de su lengua por ser gentil y entrar en su boca para enlazarse con la suya… El cuerpo le reaccionó solo: se acomodó ya dispuesto a seguir, y de inmediato sintió su hombría apoyándose en la intimidad de la chica…

-Entra, amor, ya, por favor…

Rock quedó impactado: Que una chica como Revy, que no hablaba más de dos palabras en cristiano sin largar una grosería, le estuviera pidiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo, de la forma y el tono en que se lo estaba pidiendo, terminó de enloquecerlo… Mientras comenzaba de la forma más lenta y deliberada que podía a entrar en ella, su boca simplemente no le pidió permiso a su corazón…

-Re…Revy… -Rock, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba el comenzar a sentir la arropadora tibieza del interior de la chica- Te… Te… Amo….

-…Yo… -Revy también cerró los ojos, tiritando del puro disfrute de aquella sensación- Yo… También… Amor…

Aquellos cuerpos enlazados comenzaron a tomar un ritmo que nadie en el mundo podía imponerles… El suyo propio, el que les correspondía a dos partes separadas que sin embargo formaban parte de un todo… Revy hablaba al oído de Rock, estirando la dulce queja de una mujer enamorada… Y Rock por toda respuesta la besaba una y otra vez, remachando al mismo tiempo con sus propios juramentos aquella promesa de unión que ya no era simplemente el producto de una droga… Eran sus legítimos sentimientos saliendo a la luz sin freno o posibilidad de detenerlos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a pasarles en cuanto los efectos de aquel menjunje remitieran… Y por lo mismo prolongaban cuanto podían su momento de unión… Sin palabras, sin planes, sin ideas preconcebidas…. Sin tomar en cuenta que aquella muestra de amor ya estaba probada en sus corazones, Revy se abrazó de Rock, y con un fuerte empujón ambos rodaron sobre sí mismos, quedando ella por encima de él…

-Mi turno…

La sonrisa que soltó Revy a continuación, le hizo cosquillas en el alma a Rock… que se la devolvió con agrado: No era para menos. Ver a Revy sudorosa, desmadejada, desnuda y disfrutando a tope del momento, haciendo que sus redondos y firmes pechos botaran con el ritmo del amor… Aunque sin haberse quitado las dichosas Berettas, Era todo un espectáculo, que sin embargo, propulsó su ánimo de alcanzar el clímax más allá de lo que era capaz de tolerar…

-…Voy a llegar… Voy a llegar…

-…Todavía no, Rock, Cariño, espera un poco… No me falta nada… Nada, nada, nada…

Rock cerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo mientras Revy, quejándose dulcemente aumentaba el ritmo hasta límites difíciles de soportar. Ella pareció entenderlo, porque aún a ojos cerrados él pudo sentir su áspero tacto acariciándole las mejillas…

-Ahora sí, cariño, déjalo ir, déjalo ir… Voy a llegar, voy a llegar… Voyyyyahhhhh….

Junto con aquel climax al unisono, vino la inconsciencia… Solo segundos más tarde, la Escotilla se abrió, y tanto Benny como Dutch se encontraron con un espectáculo que al menos al segundo se le había antojado como el más probable: Tres cuerpos completamente desnudos que con toda seguridad habían follado casi hasta la misma muerte. Mientras Benny abría la escotilla superior para ventilar la bodega, Dutch se apresuró a Clavar aquellas hipodérmicas de Noradrenalina, para evitar que la inconsciencia de aquellos tres fuera solo una pausa, y no el coma final…

Ooo

Un silencio espeso y difícil de sacudirse, como una toalla fría y mojada, circundaba al Lagoon en su camino de Regreso a Roanapur. Dutch, en la cabina, miraba con gesto indefinible hacia la proa de su nave… Allí, sentado y meditabundo, su perpetua corbata ondeando al viento de la tarde, Rock, con la cabeza baja, trataba de desenredar su pensamiento… Dutch tenía tiempo de sobra para digerir aquel extraño episodio "_Tengo que admitirlo… La jugarreta estuvo buena… Pero fue demasiado lejos. De Eda no me preocupo… Tanto tiempo jurando que se follaba al chico, y acabó por cumplir su propósito, y si no me equivoco por lo que vi al entrar, hasta el culo entregó por conseguirlo. Rock y Revy son quienes van a tener mi atención… Bastante tienen ya con intentar trabajar juntos sin palmarla a cada paso que dan… Y ahora, luego de haber compartido algo más que un cigarrillo, me ronda la duda de si van a poder mirarse a la cara de nuevo luego de hacer lo que hicieron, y seguir trabajando como si no importara… Ya habrá tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Mañana será un nuevo día, y si reconozco como piensa la chica, el día anterior ya no cuenta y es una hoja menos en su libro… Esperemos que así sea_…"

Benny, un poco harto del monitor y del radar que nada le mostraba en su tranquilo regreso, decidió salir a cubierta a cambiar el humo de sus pulmones por algo de fresco aire marino… y apenas salió, sus ojos apenas acostumbrándose a la luz de la tarde, vieron a Revy, sentada a popa con sus pies casi en la estela del bote, en una pose reflexiva que nada tenía que ver con su perpetua actitud de aburrimiento y hastío durante los tiempos muertos entre trabajo y trabajo, donde el Póker y el alcohol eran herramientas importantes para soportarlo. Ahora ni una lata de cerveza rondaba a su alrededor "_Si mis ojos no mienten, Revy… Diría que aquello no fue simplemente dejarse llevar por una droga de mierda… Ahora de verdad tienes algo en qué pensar… Y ese algo está aquí mismo, en la proa del bote, en este mismo momento y lugar…_"

-…Maldita jodida niñata… Para medir lo que mide, y pesar lo que pesa, Pega como un gorila de burdel la zorra de mierda…

El quejumbroso tono de Eda, que casi echada en la torrecilla del bote, sostenía con una mano el hielo escamoteado de las conservadoras de la cerveza sobre su lastimado y cada vez más morado costado izquierdo de la cara, mientras trataba de fumar sin que la boca le doliera por ello, Terminó por hacer reír a ambos hombres… La tarde moría entre reflejos dorados cuando el Lagoon pasó cerca de la bonachona y cuarteada estatua de Buda a la entrada del Puerto de Roanapur…

* * *

Breve Glosario:

***Organisatya**: La Capa Roja, Mafia Rusa en toda su extensión, porque agrupa a todas las regionales en vez de solo la moscovita.


End file.
